


Here Kitty, Kitty

by Zodiac



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut fic that I wrote when one of my role-playing partners on Tumblr sent me quite a few prompts to work with. I basically just smashed them all into a single fic and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> It's become a bit of a running gag that my Sanae and my partner's Sho gets roped into temporary, joke marriages against our characters' wills, thus the marriage that is mentioned at the beginning. Also to take note, her Sho is a bit of a masochist and my H is quite vicious and sadistic at times due to not fully mastering control over his Panthera Cantus form, causing some of the more bestial traits to slip out during emotional highs.

“I suppose we should get around to consummating our new marriage, my dear little wife~”

The huskily-whispered words sent an immediate rattle down the mathematician’s spine as he knew the intentions behind them full-well. It was no big secret to any onlooker that Sanae Hanekoma enjoyed tormenting him as much as he possibly could, including by using their new little marriage to his advantage.

“Factor 0ff.” The younger lion snapped back at his ‘husband’, definitely not in the mood for his taunting right now. He turned his back to the other, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the main window of the cafe they were currently situated in. “Wifey isn’t in the /v\ood 4 th4t right n0w. /Vot now, /vot ever.”

The barista let out a soft chuckle as he pressed closer against the former Game Master, rubbing his stubbly cheek against the other male’s. “C’mon, my little kitty. Don’t be like that.” His arms draped around the others neck and he nuzzled into his face, grin spreading across his own. “I’ll be sure to make it _very_ enjoyable for my little wife.”

Sho shivered even more as the older male pressed against him, hands reaching to his chest to push him away, but to no avail. He knew full-well that he stood no chance against the larger, more experienced lion. Now that the Angel allowed his true power to be unleashed around his former pawn, he could sense the intimidating energy radiate from him in waves, practically daring the weaker cat to do something about it.

He had to admit to himself, albeit reluctantly, that the feel of the Angelic power rolling over him was alluring. A hidden, twisted side of him wanted the other male to use that power on him, make him hurt, make him bleed with his sheer strength. However, that part of him was a minority, so the mathematician simply turned his head and chomped down on the barista’s nose. “B4ck the factor up, Sanae. I already told you |not|.”

The Producer snarled at the teeth harshly sinking into his nose and yanked away from them, letting them leave red streaks as they scraped away the surface skin of his nose. “My, my, Kitty. Looks like someone’s being moody today…” Suddenly, a hand darted down to grip his shoulder, shoving him over in the direction of the cafe’s window. “Luckily for you, I know just how to fix that.”

The mathematician gasped as he was grabbed and hauled over to the ledge sprawling beneath the window, being thrown down upon it once he was close enough. As the Reaper turned his head back up to look at his attacker, a hand thumped down on the glass on either side of his head, the barista leaning down towards him with a leer on his face. “Cooperation is garbage.” He spat out at the other male even as he shivered slightly as he noticed the coffee eyes had hardened, pupils turned to slits that glittered with deadly intent. “S0 just g0 factor 0ff before I subtr4ct your pri/v\e digit from y0ur equation.”

A soft chuckle greeted the younger lion’s words, tone deeper, more gravely and unhinged than it was mere moments ago. “Ah, Kitty’s feisty today, I see. We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” The barista pressed ever closer to the trapped Reaper and ran his tongue along the tanned throat, moaning softly at the taste of his skin before sinking newly-grown fangs into a throbbing vein.

The former Game Master yelped out as the Noise-infected man buried his fangs into his neck, striking a river of precious crimson with what would have been lethal accuracy if he weren’t already dead. As it was, it simply caused him to ooze the lifegiving fluid that was eagerly lapped up by the one who made the mark in the first place.

He couldn’t help but admit to himself that, as that tongue slurped up the liquid that left his vein, he was getting turned on from the rough treatment, a masochistic side he was unaware of until now beginning to show its colors. Even so, a Taboo-blackened hand reached up to tangle in the barista’s hair, tugging at it lightly. “S-son of a digit, st0p it. I’m /vot an infinite blood bank for you 2 chow down on…”

The beast holding the other down growled softly at the hair-tugging, actually pulling away from the bite mark he was attached to. A static-tainted chuckle was given as a first response as he dove back down to push the others collar out of the way and nuzzle at his clavicle. “But you like this. I can tell.” He teased before biting down into the sensitive spot where the shoulder connected with the neck.

Instead of a scream, the Reaper released a shuddering moan as another one of his sensitive spots were pierced into, arousal levels spiking up all the higher as it sent a burst of heat straight to his groin. “A-ah, factoring digits!”

It wasn’t like he could deny the statement. The proof that he was indeed enjoying the harsh treatment was currently forming a steadily-growing bulge in the front of his trousers. With that realization in mind, he let out a soft grunt, figuring he might as well enjoy this experience to its fullest. “F-fine… Let’s consummate our /v\arriage or wh4tever…”

The mad Producer pulled away again and gave him a grin, pleased that he decided to give in to his desires. “That’s just what I was hoping to hear from you.” He practically purred out, hands darting down to work on unbuttoning the other male’s peacoat.

Said male let out an annoyed purr, frustrated about how even now the barista decided to taunt him. “How about you factor out your yammering?” He growled out as the jacket was pushed off of his shoulders, falling to rest on the ledge around himself.

Suddenly, the mathematician found himself slammed harshly against the slab of glass behind him, his dear ‘husband’ having twisted his head so his cheek connected with the window.

“How about you shut the fuck up, _cub_?” The beast snapped at him, already sick of Sho’s attempts to prove that he was the dominate male in this relationship. Hell, the former Game Master had even attempted to make _him_ the wife of all people! “The sooner you accept that I’m the alpha lion around here, the quicker we can get this over with!”

The younger man gritted his teeth as his face was only pressed harder against the pane of glass, cheek being squished against it. “I said we could substitute for the variables in this equation, /vot for you to be a smug son of a digit about it.”

“And I don’t want you to be a disobedient little cub who thinks himself better than the pride leader!” He yelled right back before sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot on the lion’s shoulder once more, but on the opposite side, pleased at the ecstatic howl that arose from the others lips at the action.

Pulling his lips away from the bite, the barista’s tongue lashed down towards his own chin, swiping up the crimson drops that were dribbling down it. “It seems as though pleasure won’t be enough for you to behave… I’ll just have to resort to drastic measures then.”

The now slightly-panicked Game Master was about to hesitantly ask what sort of measures that would be utilized, however, the Producer quickly answered it for him. Managing to turn his head enough to look back at the madman pinning him down, he found that he was holding a bright blue thread in his hands, shimmering slightly in the light. His partner made quick work of holding his hands behind his back, then tying the string firmly around his wrists. Though it felt rather soft and fluffy unlike most bindings, the mathematician quickly found that he was unable to break through it.

“Angelic rope.” Said Angel explained without a question posed, finally starting to work on the buttons of his vest and undershirt, quickly tossing them off to join his partner’s clothes. “It binds people without harming them. I suppose it’s akin to a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, but more flexible. Oh, and don’t worry, you won’t break them no matter how harshly you may struggle.”

Despite the Producer saying that he couldn’t break free from his bonds, the mathematician struggled in them anyway, futile efforts to break free from them only growing as the other man moved to peel his ripped jeans off of his body.

“Kitten…” He growled warningly at the man who was still resisting him, digging his nails into his exposed hips until blood welled up from the crescent moons he carved into the flesh there. “You gave me the go-ahead to do this, so quit your squirming so I can make you feel good.”

A soft ‘tsk’ was given as a response before the lion’s struggles died down once more, his twitching cock not allowing him to fight against what he, deep-down, desired the older man to do to his body. Even if he was now remaining as still as possible, the Angel still decided to carelessly rip and claw his pants apart, easily shredding through the fabric to scrap against the skin beneath it. “Motherfactor! Take it e-sy with the claws! These pants ain’t X-actly cheap, you know!”

“Oh, shush, Kitten. It’s not like you can remove your pants by yourself, so I’m simply… _helping_.” Came the callous reply, the barista moving away from his prey to take off his own pair of slacks before pressing back up close against the younger lion.

The Reaper let out a soft growl as the other male pressed up against his body, this time only able to squirm around as a way of spiting him. However, that proved fruitless as well, when he felt claws against his scalp right before his cheek was slammed against the glass in front of him.

“Oh, stop it already.” The Angel managed to mumble at him with a mouth full of his own fingers, carefully wetting all of them except for his thumb with his saliva. “I would get lube from my bedroom, but I suspect you would do something stupid while I was gone. Ah well, your loss.”

Hissing softly, the mathematician instinctively tensed up as the other man slipped one of the damp digits into his tight entrance, though it bled into a soft groan as it curled inside of himself, rubbing against his inner walls. The stinging pain accompanying the sensation of being breached for the first time sent another pulse of heat straight to his cock, making him unable to deny his newfound masochistic tendencies as his partner tested their limits.

“Mmm… So tight…” The barista practically moaned into the others ear, managing to slip another finger past the ring of muscle guarding the inner heat the lion held from him, spreading them out to stretch the passage out wider. “I’m willing to bet this is the first time you’ve had something in this tight little hole of yours. So, Kitten, how’s it feel?”

Positively wonderful. Of course, the pride of the lion hiding deep within the Reaper would never admit that he actually enjoyed the pain being inflicted upon his body. With that fact still true, he only shook his head, growling softly at the man scissoring his fingers within him. That is, until he felt another hand wrap itself firmly around his growing cock.

“No matter what you may tell me, your body voices what’s really on your mind.” The Producer muttered as his fingers tightened around the swelling shaft of flesh in his grip, fingers massaging into the sensitive, heated skin. A soft chuckle rose up from his throat and he shook his head. Withdrawing his fingers from his kitten’s entrance once he felt he was ready, he was pleased at the soft hiss of near-disappointment when he slid them out of his body. “You see what I mean? Now then, just be a good kitty…” He trailed off for a moment to take his own length in his now-free hand, lining the head up with the puckered ring of muscle. “And submit to your body’s desires!” And with that, he thrusted roughly into the prepped, but still-tight opening, instantly letting out a loud moan as half of his dick was sheathed within the searing warmth and tightness.

The younger lion threw his head back and allowed a loud yowl to issue forth from his lips as he was split open by the others thick cock, feeling the muscles stretch more than they ever had to accommodate it. His hands pressed against the window in front of himself, nails scratching small grooves into the glass as he gritted his teeth against the pain and rising pleasure shooting through the lower portion of his body. “A-agh! Damn decimal, at least let /v\e get used to you before you + your prime length to me like that!” The Reaper snapped back at the man plowing into himself, for once obeying his order to let his body enjoy itself, but being as fickle as a feline about it.

Another soft chuckle escaped from the sex-crazed barista’s mouth as he paused to allow the others body to do just that, though he was not entirely idle through the process of acclimation. His hands busied themselves with raking his claws along the mathematician’s bare flesh, cutting crimson canyons between his ribs and scraping down along his back, letting trails of blood well up and pool from the wounds. As that was occurring, his mouth went to work sinking his teeth into a tanned shoulder, causing more of the precious, precious ichor to ooze from the body he was pressed up against. “Just tell me when you’re ready, Kitten.” The Angel practically purred out against the flesh he was chowing down on, tongue darting out to swipe up any liquid that he could.

The ex-Game Master shivered and jerked against the pain being inflicted upon himself, trying to focus more on easing up around the throbbing mass of flesh inside of his body rather than the blood forming warm trails along his skin and teeth and nails hacking away at his flesh. Once his shuddering inner muscles had seemed to calm down somewhat, he gave the Producer a shaky nod. “Aight, y0u cannibalistic cuboid, g’head.”

Lips pulling themselves into a wide grin, the beast eagerly obeyed him, suddenly slamming himself in to the hilt, drawing a sharp cry from the from his partner. Digging his claws into tender hips, the Angel was able to put even more power into his next thrust, slamming the teen against the glass in front of them and awkwardly wedging Sho’s cock against the pane and his own body. “Aren’t you worried?” He hissed into the other man’s ear, running his tongue along the shell of it. “Afterall, any of the other Reapers could waltz right by here at any possible moment and see you getting your virgin brains fucked out of you by what appears to be a human.”

Rather than the expected hiss or groan of pain, the teen released a moan as his dick was crushed against the window, smearing clear droplets of pre-cum against the material. “A-ah… For the love of _/v\e_ , you’re like a line; going 0n and 0n when it would be perfectly fine to just stop there. Why don’t you just minimize y0ur infinite yapping, 4nd factor me harder?!”

The older man blinked at the request, momentarily shocked at him eagerly wanting to be treated even rougher than he already was. However, a bit of shock was not about to dissuade him from his current task and he quite happily complied to the demand, pounding harder into the body that was now slick with sweat and its own blood. “I suppose Kitty deserves a- mmm- reward for acting good for once.” He admitted, spending several moments just thrusting in and out of the others body as he thought of a proper reward for him. “Ah, yes, I know!” He exclaimed over the grunts and moans of pleasure of the other lion, reaching a hand to the front of his body, wrapping as much around his weeping cock as he could within the awkward position.

The young Reaper was practically at heaven’s doorstep already, eyes fluttering shut and moans periodically escaping from his mouth with every thrust made into his body. However, the pleasure he had been feeling with every time the others massive dick thumped into himself was nothing compared to the surge of heat that arose as the Producer’s slender fingers curled their way around his own length. “O-oh, factoring fractals, that’s it!” He crowed out happily, only moaning out louder as the digits curled around him tighter in response.

The handjob proved to be the younger one’s undoing and he soon hit his peak, roaring out his pleasure for all of Shibuya to hear as he began spurting his creamy seed out, splattering stains of it against the glass and his own stomach.

As the muscles squeezed and clamped down around the cock of the Angel, he hit his point of release not long afterwards, slamming himself back into the no-doubt aching body one last time before releasing his own essence deep into the lion’s bowels, letting out a howl that rivaled the Reaper’s. Spent from his climax, he collapsed onto the equally-drained man, just loudly panting for several minutes to attempt to regain some of his energy. Once he had recovered slightly, he pushed himself off of the still-tired teen, working on regaining his clothing from the floor and putting it back on. “Mmm… We’ll really have to try this again sometime, Kitty.” He started while buttoning his vest back up, voice no longer having that bestial growl or static to it. “Oh, and be sure to clean that cum off the window before you leave. It’ll be bad for business to leave it up.”

Bracing his hands against the shelf he was seated on, the mathematician managed to turn himself over to face the barista, only able to let out a soft huff of pain as his cuts pressed against the glass painfully, smearing and mixing his blood and seed on the window. There was only one thing he could think of as his amber eyes leveled with the one who caused this to happen, the one who harmed him, the one who degraded him.

He wanted **_more_**.


End file.
